Kira's Return
by Otacraze92
Summary: Foi-se o tempo em que Light Yagami era Kira. Muito tempo se passou desde então e agora o caderno voltou ao mundo dos humanos. Seria a família Yagami novamente vítima do caderno assassino ou dessa vez outro assumirá o legado?
1. Fichas

Kira's Return

**Kira's Return**

História em fichas!! Peguei a idéia de uma amiga 8DDD enfim... a idéia original de DN nãããããão é de minha autoria... mas vamos ao q importa neeh? "

As fichas são assim:

**Nome:**

**Pseudônimo:**

**Idade:**

**Família:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Comida preferida:**

**O que mais gosta:**

**Profissão:**

**Shinigami que mais gosta:**

**OBS. Importantes:**

Como "profissão", entenda que pode ser desde as normais até "substituto de Near" ou "2º/3º... Kira" ou soh "Kira" msm

Escreva aí td q julga importante mas q não conseguiu encaixar nos outros espaços

Vou selecionar algumas fichas... Ainda não sei qntas... Mas vejo dpoiss )o) como a história s passa anos após a morte de Raito, então não há como escolher um par dentre eles P peninha pros fãs alucinados q qrem um dos mortos como alma gêmea 8DD mas eh possível ser da família d algum deles... por isso o tópico "família" ai em cimaa v


	2. Fichas escolhidas

**Fichas escolhidas**

**1ª)**

_**Nome:**__ Bakugami Ryuu [è.éV]_

_**Pseudônimo: **__Last_

_**Idade:**__ 15 anos u_u_

_**Família: **__Herdeira de nosso querido Yellow Fellow Marshmellow Mello!_

_**Aparência:**__ Cabelos longos , loiro-escuro e encaracolado sempre preso num rabo de cavalo sem franja olhos azuis...estatura baixa [] , costuma usar roupas largas de cores quentes combinadas com preto._

_**Personalidade:**__ Esquentadinha , desligada , cabeça-dura e violenta , Ryuu costuma ser a perfeita "cuidado , bomba prestes a explodir" , mexeu com sua altura , considere-se morto. Odeia pessoas esnobes e odeia pessoas que se acham melhores que ela , a perfeita egocêntrica._

_**Comida preferida:**__Takoyaki *-*_

_**O que mais gosta: **__Viciada em jogar vídeo game e desenhar nas horas vagas , mas seu sonho é derrubar do posto o sucessor de Near para provar que Mello era e sempre foi melhor que o albino._

_**Profissão:**__ estudante e faz um bico numa lojinha de games usados_

_**Shinigami que mais gosta: **__Gook___

_**OBS. Importantes:**__Odeia Near do fundo do coração , assim como seu[s] sucessor[res]._

**2ª)**

_**Nome:**__ Hiroshi._

_**Pseudônimo:**__ "H"._

_**Idade:**__ 15._

_**Família:**__ Desconhecida._

_**Aparência:**__ Jovem, cabelos pretos, olhos castanhos escuros, alto, corpo esbelto._

_**Personalidade:**__ Varia de acordo com seu humor. Às vezes pode estar alegre e até mesmo_

_um tanto infantil, como também pode estar calculista e um pouco frio._

_**Comida preferida**__: Cerejas._

_**O que mais gosta:**__ Misa._

_**Profissão:**__ Misa Follower / Estudante primário (1° Ano E.M.) _

_**Shinigami que mais gosta:**__ Remu._

**3ª)**

_**Nome:**__ Sora_

_**Pseudônimo:**__ Pandora_

_**Idade:**__ 16 anos_

_**Família:**__ Herdeira do nosso amado LAWLIET L *-*_

_**Aparência:**__ Cabelos Longos e pretos que batem ate os ombros, Franja apartada no meio, anda com os cabelos soltos, Pele Branca, olhos cor de Ônix, 1,60 de altura,48 kg ,costuma usar Roupas pretas,vestidos, e botas , também usa um pingente de prata tem um estilo meio gótico,e unhas pretas._

_**Personalidade:**__ Fria,calculista,Observadora,Pensadora, quase não demonstra suas emoções._

_**Comida preferida:**__ Doces e salgados_

_**O que mais gosta:**__ tocar harpa e Adora desenhar_

_**Profissão:**__ Estudante e Detetive/substituta de Near._

_**Shinigami que mais gosta:**__ Ryuuku [?]_

_**OBS. Importantes:**__ Assim como L ela já foi detetive,apesar dela achar que essa historia de detive é problemático, resolveu alguns casos, caso acontece algo a Near Watari a declarou como substituta dele, apesar dela não ir com cara dele..._

**4ª)**

_**Nome: **__Aki Keiko Yagami_

_**Pseudônimo: **__Mochi_

_**Idade: **__16_

_**Família: **__Yagami, filha de Sayu_

_**Aparência: **__pele bastante clara e olhos verdes, cabelo castanho claro, até o ombro e ondulado. Costuma usá-lo preso em duas chiquinhas baixas e tem a frente repicada, mas não gosta de franja. Tem 1,65 de altura, não se importa muito com o que veste e não tem um estilo definido. Suas roupas são escolhidas conforme a ocasião. Tem uma pulseira de prata que nunca tira, um presente de sua mãe._

_**Personalidade: **__Assim como suas vestes, sua personalidade costuma se adequar à situação, mudando de boba alegre irritante para séria e madura._

_**Comida preferida: **__Tempurá_

_**O que mais gosta: **__Observar as pessoas ao seu redor e desenhar suas caricaturas. Costuma fazer tudo ouvindo música, sua maior paixão._

_**Profissão: **__Estudante e provável "novo Kira"_

_**Shinigami que mais gosta: **__Dellidublly_

_**OBS. Importantes:**__ Desde pequena deseja fazer algo para ajudar sua mãe, mas nunca conseguiu, o que fez com que se achasse bastante incompetente, a levando às múltiplas personalidades. Não se importa muito com os outros._


	3. Wammy's House

"_Near… Você vai perder…"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ela estava em pé diante da porta da sala de Roger. De dentro do cômodo vinham duas vozes, que ela já estava cansada de ouvir. E o dono de uma delas a irritava. Logo a raiva o consumia tanto que por algum tempo ela não ouvia nada. Por isso se assustou ao ouvir uma terceira voz falando de L.

- L, infelizmente, não está mais conosco. O mundo agora acredita em você, Near. – a voz estava calma.

A garota baixou a cabeça, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho.

- Near. – Roger fez uma pausa antes de dizer o que queria – Por favor, deixe que ela o acompanhe.

Houve um momento de silêncio e pouco depois a porta foi aberta, fazendo com que a garota prendesse a respiração. Quando o susto passou, ela viu Near saindo e uma garota indo logo atrás. Tão logo eles estavam longe o suficiente, ela entrou na sala.

- Ah, Mochi. O que a traz aqui? – Roger tinha os olhos fixos na garota.

- O que aconteceu a L? Por que disseram que ele "não está mais conosco"? – ela tinha os olhos cheios d'água.

- Ah, Mochi… Por que você não perde o hábito de ouvir atrás da porta? – Roger suspirou.

- Eu queria falar com você, Roger… – ela baixou o olhar, parecendo encabulada talvez incomodada com algo.

- Pois diga. Não vou repreender você. – ele a incentivou, o olhar com um pequeno brilho de curiosidade.

Ela levantou a cabeça, olhando para ele. Agora estava bastante destemida.

- Mas antes quero saber o que houve com L!

Roger suspirou antes de responder.

- Foi há alguns anos, em um caso bastante diferente. Alguém estava matando prisioneiros de parada cardíaca de alguma forma e L se envolveu no caso…

- E daí? Ele já se envolveu em muitos casos! E eles não tinham nada de comum!

- Ele foi obrigado a se expor e isso levou a sua morte… Era um caso complicado, você não entenderia.

- Então tente me explicar! O melhor detetive do mundo morre e vocês colocam… Colocam… O Near como substituto?!

Roger entendeu o que se passava.

- Você, Mochi, queria estar no lugar dele, não é?

- Claro que queria! Qualquer um seria melhor do que aquele albino no cargo de L!

Mochi queria ter dito outro coisa, mas lhe doía o peito só de pensar. Ela queria dizer que até mesmo Mello seria melhor substituto do que Near, mas o loiro não estava mais lá. Se L havia tido um fim trágico, então Mello e Matt também tiveram, como ela concluiu logo. Sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo e logo a secou, respirando fundo.

- Bom… – Roger percebeu o estado de alma da jovem – Sobre o que queria falar, Mochi?

- Eu queria saber… Se é verdade o que estão dizendo…

- Dizem muita coisa por aí, Mochi. O que exatamente está lhe incomodando?

- Estão dizendo… Que eu não sou órfã. E que minha mãe está vindo para me buscar logo.

Roger ficou em silêncio.

- É verdade, não é?! – Mochi quis chorar.

Ele não respondeu.

- É, não é?! Roger, por favor, me responda!

- Sim, Mochi… É.

Mochi empalideceu. Não que tivesse ficado muito aparente, mas ela sentiu que seu sangue começou a parar de circular.

- Então… Por que eu estou aqui…?

- Porque você tem potencial, sua mãe reconheceu isso. E por isso ela a deixou aqui. Para que não fosse desperdiçado.

- Mas agora ela quer que eu volte para casa… Por que?

- Essa é uma boa pergunta. Ela não nos deixou claro o motivo em seu telefonema.

Nesse momento, a porta foi aberta e uma mulher morena em cadeira de rodas entrou, empurrada por um homem moreno e bonito. Mochi sentiu um arrepio correndo por suas costas ao pousar os olhos neles e recuou um passo.

- Senhora Yagami, não achei que fosse chegar tão cedo. – Roger se levantou e foi cumprimentá-la.

Ela sorriu e então olhou para Mochi, que estava assustada.

- Ela seria…?

- Ela é a sua filha. – Roger fez um sinal para que Mochi se aproximasse.

- Oh, meu Deus! Como ficou bonita! Venha cá, querida. – ela fez sinal para que Mochi fosse até ela.

A garota obedeceu. Apesar de ter 13 anos, conseguia reconhecer que aquilo era o fim da vida como conhecia. Aquela com certeza seria sua mãe e, se aquele não fosse seu pai, seria seu irmão mais velho. Ela preferiu acreditar na primeira opção.

- Ah, minha filhinha… Como é bom vê-la assim. Tão saudável. – a senhora Yagami tinha os olhos cheios d'água.

- Bom, creio que é melhor você ir arrumar suas coisas, Mochi. – Roger se dirigiu a sua mesa ao acabar de falar.

Mochi concordou com a cabeça e se retirou.


	4. A Partida, o Adeus

_N/A: Desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno. Não me matem!_

* * *

Mochi estava em seu quarto, terminando de arrumar a mala. Algumas lágrimas de raiva rolavam por seu rosto. Quando estava terminando, alguém bateu na porta, a fazendo virar o rosto. Era uma garotinha loira de olhos azuis, pouca estatura e um jeito de moleque. Seu longo cabelo enrolado estava comumente enrolado em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

- O que foi, Mochi? – ela entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama vazia.

Mochi se sentou na própria, ficando de frente para a loira.

- Eu vou embora, Last. – Mochi deu um sorriso triste.

Last era a única amiga real de Mochi. Por alguma razão nenhuma delas gostava das pessoas daquele lugar. A loira por sempre receber olhares tortos devido a seu jeito, a outra por ter uma aparência quase albina. Justamente por isso acabaram tendo apenas uma a outra.

- Por que você vai embora?! – Last não conseguia entender.

- Porque minha mãe veio me buscar. – Mochi falou em tom de deboche.

- Mãe…? Não faz sentido… Todos aqui são…

- Aparentemente, eu sou a exceção. – Mochi interrompeu a fala da outra – É isso. Adeus, Last. – Mochi sorriu e pegou a mala, saindo do quarto em seguida.

* * *

Roger estava esperando com Sayu enquanto a garota descia com a mala.

- Obrigada, Roger, por permitir que ela ficasse aqui todo esse tempo. – Sayu tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto.

- Não precisa agradecer, senhora Yagami. – Roger não tinha nenhuma expressão no rosto – Mas sugiro que converse com ela sobre isso quando tiver a chance… Mochi me pareceu muito abalada.

- Conversar sobre o que, Roger? – Mochi chegou onde eles estavam e não parecia feliz – Se há algo que precisa ser dito, então que seja agora.

Roger não respondeu, apenas a acariciando na cabeça e acompanhando todos até a porta. Mochi só ficou mais irritada com o gesto, querendo largar tudo ali e subir para o quarto. Infelizmente algo a impedia. O bom senso lhe dizia para seguir em frente e superar o "novo desafio", como sempre fazia quando algo inesperado acontecia em sua vida. A garota pensou em Last, como a amiga ficaria dali para frente.

- Vamos, Mochi. – a voz de Roger fez a menina de pele quase albina se mexer.

Dali para frente seria cada uma por si. Mochi deu uma última olhada para a escada, encontrando Last parada no topo. A loira acenou brevemente, fazendo Mochi sorrir de canto e acenar de volta. Ficaria tudo bem, elas voltariam a se encontrar. Ambas sabiam disso.

Mochi seguiu a mãe e o homem moreno até o carro. Roger havia parado no portão. Aquele era o fim da vida como a garota conhecia. E também o fim de seus treze anos, já que em poucos dias seria seu aniversário. A idéia a fez suspirar.


	5. Três Anos Depois

Três anos tinham passado. Mochi agora sabia muito melhor como agir dependendo da situação. Seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho de determinação que era quase inexistente antes. Seu cabelo castanho claro estava na altura dos ombros, continuando perfeitamente ondulado. Mas a diferença mais marcante era a pulseira prata que usava sempre. Fora um presente da mãe, que havia aprendido a amar.

Naquele momento, Aki estava no colégio. Não era mais chamada de "Mochi", seu pseudônimo na Wammy's House. Também não ligava, já que não via mais sentido em ser chamada daquela forma. Era uma garota do segundo ano do colegial e não mais uma criancinha prodígio. Estava no melhor colégio do Japão e era o que importava.

- Senhorita Yagami. – o professor a chamou, fazendo-a desviar o olhar da janela para a frente da sala – Poderia ler o próximo parágrafo?

Aki se levantou e pegou o livro, impressionantemente aberto na página correta. Ela respirou fundo e começou.

- "Quando vira o garoto passar na frente da lojinha, ela saíra voando, sem ter tempo de ajeitar o cabelo. Como se acabasse de tirar a touca de banho de mar, seus cabelos estavam em desalinho, deixando-a ansiosa. No entanto, na frente dele, ela era uma menina inibida que não conseguia arriscar um gesto para ajeitar os fios rebeldes de seus cabelos. O garoto, por sua vez, temia que pudesse ofendê-la se lhe pedisse para ajeitá-los." (1)

O professor agradeceu e permitiu que ela se sentasse. Em seguida, retomou as explicações sobre o livro que estavam lendo naquele bimestre. Aki tornou a olhar pela janela, completamente desinteressada na aula. Gostava do livro, mas era maçante ter que ouvir o professor falando sobre o contexto histórico em que foi escrito por mais de três aulas consecutivas.

Antes que percebesse, no entanto, a aula acabou. Aki ouviu o comando e se levantou. Todos os alunos agradeceram pela aula, tornando a se sentar depois. Alguns foram conversar em pontos diferentes da sala, outros foram fazer uma breve visita a alguém de outra turma. Aki apenas continuou ali, distraída, até que seu nome fosse pronunciado por um garoto que ela nunca vira.

Quando virou em direção a ele, notou que o rapaz tinha ido correndo o mais rápido que podia até a sala, fazendo o recado parecer realmente importante. Ela agradeceu e se dirigiu para a sala dos professores. Não tinha idéia do que queriam com ela, mas também não importava. Se um professor chamava, o dever do aluno era ver o que era.

- Senhorita Yagami, fico feliz que veio tão rápido. – era a professora de História do Japão quem falava.

- Não foi nada, Kyori-sensei. – Aki sorriu ao responder.

- Eu a chamei aqui porque preciso que ajude um de meus alunos com a matéria. Você é a mais brilhante dentre todos no colégio, creio que seja a mais indicada para ajudar um colega.

- E quem seria o aluno a quem devo ajudar?

- Ele deve estar chegando. Se puder aguardar um momento…

Assim que a professora acabou de falar, alguém entrou pela porta de forma estrondosa. Era um aluno do primeiro ano de cabelos pretos, olho castanho escuro, alto demais na opinião de Aki. Ao vê-lo, a garota franziu a sobrancelha. Aparentemente, ele estava fugindo de alguém.

- Kyori-sensei! – ele se aproximou e a cumprimentou – Vim o mais rápido que consegui!

Do corredor vinha uma voz masculina em um tom bastante irritado.

- Vejo que aprontou novamente, Hiroshi. – ela estava séria.

O garoto deu uma risada sem graça.

- Essa – a professora indicou Aki – será a aluna que irá ajudá-lo em minha matéria. Tenha respeito, ela é a melhor aluna do colégio.

- Por que eu tenho que ensinar um garoto primeiranista? – Aki pareceu se ofender.

- Senhorita Yagami, por favor. Já tentamos os melhores alunos do primeiro ano, mas ninguém foi capaz de ajudá-lo. Estou contando com a sua ajuda. – a professora tentava esconder o ar de desespero que tinha na voz.

Aki suspirou.

- Tudo bem… Mas seus horários devem se adaptar aos meus. Suas atividades não devem afetar seu desempenho. Se por acaso acabar se metendo em problemas e não comparecer nas minhas aulas, considerarei que sabe a matéria e não tornarei a ajudá-lo. Deve me chamar de "Yagami-senpai" e nunca, **jamais!**, falar comigo nos corredores da escola ou quando eu estiver com algum amigo. Entendeu, Hiroshi? – o olhar dela estava frio.

- S-sim…! – ele parecia sufocado pelo tanto que ela falara sem parar para respirar uma única vez.

- "Sim" o que, Hiroshi? – ela cerrou os olhos.

- Sim, Yagami-senpai…! – o garoto se apressou em dizer.

A professora sorriu.

- Vejo que vão se dar muito bem. Bom, estão dispensados. Voltem para suas classes antes que o intervalo acabe. – a professora fez um gesto com a mão, mandando-os embora.

Aki automaticamente se dirigiu à saída, sem nem olhar para Hiroshi. Quando tivesse montado uma tabela de horários para ele, voltaria a procurar Kyori-sensei e pediria a ela que entregasse a Hiroshi. Na tabela estariam indicados os horários e locais das seções de estudos. Eventuais mudanças seriam comunicadas posteriormente.

Era assim que Aki trabalhava. De forma organizada e metódica. Impondo seus quereres e sem dar espaço para críticas. Não suportaria a mesma dor mais de uma vez, então criava barreiras entre ela e as pessoas ao redor.

Hiroshi ficou acompanhando Aki com o olhar até que ela passasse para o corredor. Então tornou a se virar para a professora, agradecendo por ela ainda tentar ajudá-lo daquela forma. Como das outras vezes, ele prometeu se esforçar e em seguida se retirou, voltando para sua sala.

* * *

_Hora das notinhas da autora! Primeiro a nota de rodapé a respeito do livro que a Aki lê no começo do capítulo…_

_1) Trecho do livro _Contos da Palma da Mão_, de Yasunari Kawabata._

_Eu achei esse livro na Internet. Precisava de algo para esse capítulo que fosse adequado e por acaso me deparei com um site que trazia trechos. Muita sorte, eu diria. E devo admitir que me despertou interesse. Acho que vou tentar encontrá-lo em alguma livraria. Desejem-me sorte! E também que minha Internet tenha sinal… Assim eu poderia postar minhas coisas logo…_


	6. Caminhos Diferentes

Não demorou muito para que Aki tornasse a falar com Kyori-sensei sobre as aulas que daria a Hiroshi. Tinha um horário perfeitamente planejado, com aulas programadas para quando o garoto não estivesse em nenhum curso obrigatório. Ela não era a melhor apenas por se dar bem nas provas, também sabia o que fazer para conseguir o que quisesse.

A primeira aula era dentro de dois dias. Nesse meio tempo Hiroshi podia receber a tabela de horários e se preparar para o encontro sufocante. Se aparecesse sem saber de nada, o mais provável era que Aki o estrangulasse. Só a idéia o fazia tremer. A garota não era normal.

* * *

Longe dali, em um orfanato especial, Near fazia uma visita a Roger, juntamente de sua mais nova assistente. Todos a conheciam por Pandora. Era uma garota de jeito bastante insensível, já que não demonstrava muito suas emoções. Era bonita, com longos cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e olhos cor de Ônix. Tinha a franja dividida ao meio e a pele tão clara quanto a de Aki. Não só isso como também tinha uma altura próxima da garota.

Naquele momento, ela usava um vestido preto colado até a cintura, com a saia de poucas camadas e uma renda discreta na barra que ia até pouco antes de seus joelhos. Sua bota igualmente preta tinha várias fivelas e seu cano ia até mais ou menos metade da canela. Como sempre, suas unhas estavam pintadas de preto e ela levava uma corrente prata com um pingente do mesmo material.

Estava com o albino na sala de Roger, mas não interferia na conversa.

- Near, como está indo o treinamento de Pandora? – Roger parecia realmente interessado.

- Ela tem capacidade. – o albino estava montando um quebra-cabeça qualquer e não olhava para Roger ao responder.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. E os estudos dela não estão sendo prejudicados? Afinal, Pandora ainda está no colegial…

- Não.

- Mesmo? Que bom. Fiquei surpreso quando me pediu autorização para que ela seguisse a vida como uma adolescente normal, mas acho que me preocupei à toa.

- Sim. – Near olhou o quebra-cabeça pronto e então o desmanchou, começando tudo de novo.

- Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, telefonem para cá. Caso não esteja conseguindo que Pandora tenha um treinamento eficiente, pode mandá-la para passar uns dias no orfanato.

Ao ouvir isso, a garota franziu a sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem. – Near pareceu indiferente.

Pandora estava ficando irritada. Nunca gostara do albino e desde que passou a conviver com ele, sentia que ficava mais difícil suportá-lo. Sua mania de sempre brincar com dados e cartas, ou mesmo os bonecos, de dedo ou não. Seu jeito de sempre falar sem olhar para a pessoa e sua falta de interesse em tudo. Pandora se sentia irritada com cada uma dessas coisas.

* * *

Em um outro cômodo, deitada na cama e distraída com alguma coisa fora da janela, estava Last. A garota com jeito de moleque, com longos cabelos loiros e enrolados sempre presos em um rabo baixo, olhos bem azuis, roupas largas. A única que um dia entendera Aki. Tinha 15 anos, mas às vezes agia como se tivesse bem menos.

Ao seu lado, aberto em uma página um pouco rabiscada, estava um caderno de desenhos. Era um dos poucos com alguma folha em branco. Sobre a cômoda do quarto estavam vários tipos de jogos, várias caixinhas coloridas, diversos consoles. Eram seus passatempos. Jogar e desenhar.

Naquele momento, seus pensamentos acabaram convergindo para um ponto bastante comum nas últimas semanas. Sair daquele orfanato sufocante. Nunca gostara de lá, das pessoas, da comida, de tudo. Queria fugir. Socar o primeiro que aparecesse. Queria acabar com Near. Queria poder ser livre. Queria provar a superioridade de Mello, alguém que conhecera através das histórias, mas que admirava muito.

Ouviu algumas batidas na porta e, sem muito interesse, disse para a pessoa entrar. Não era ninguém que ela conhecesse ou ao menos conseguisse se lembrar, mas quando seus orbes azuis pousaram sobre a garota que tinha entrado, uma imagem de um passado nem tão distante veio com tudo a sua mente. _"Mochi…"_

- Você é a Last? – a voz da garota na porta tirou a loirinha do transe.

- Hm? Ah, sim. Sou eu mesma. – ela não parecia muito amigável.

- Roger pediu para chamá-la. Parece que o encontro dele com Near já acabou. – quando acabou de falar, a garota se retirou.

Last demorou um pouco para se levantar e ir até a sala de Roger. Tentava imaginar o que ele poderia querer com uma garota tão problemática quanto ela. Talvez a expulsasse do orfanato por ter causado muitos problemas, talvez a mandasse fazer algum trabalho como castigo. Podia ser qualquer coisa. Notando que só tinha como saber se fosse ver Roger, Last se levantou e foi até o escritório.


	7. Primeiro Dia

Hiroshi estava atravessando a área das quadras do colégio correndo. Ouviu alguns amigos o chamando para jogar, respondendo sem nem ao menos parar para respirar. Desculpou-se e continuou seguindo em seu caminho até a biblioteca. Na mão direita tinha uma pasta com o material que precisaria, enquanto a esquerda segurava um pedaço de papel amarrotado, que era sua tabela de horários feita por Aki.

Quando chegou, avistou a jovem em uma mesa isolada, longe do Sol. Ela parecia concentrada em alguma leitura realmente complicada. Não havia nada sobre a mesa, o que fez o rapaz franzir a sobrancelha. Nenhum lápis ou caneta, nenhuma borracha ou papel. Apenas o livro que ela lia.

Ao ouvi-lo se aproximando, Aki desviou o olhar das páginas meio amareladas.

- Parabéns, está no horário. – ela não parecia muito feliz.

- Poderia ficar um pouco mais feliz em me ver, Yagami-chan. – Hiroshi tentava animá-la.

- Desculpe, do que me chamou? – um ar pesado se instalou sobre a mesa.

- Yagami-senpai… De Yagami-senpai…

Ela não respondeu, mas pareceu satisfeita por ele ter se lembrado.

* * *

Last estava arrumando algumas de suas coisas, pensando na proposta que Roger lhe fizera dois dias antes. Era uma pergunta simples, mas que a deixava perturbada. Ele queria saber se ela queria deixar a Wammy's House. Claro que queria, mas não podia dizer isso como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Felizmente Roger a havia dado um período de dois dias para "pensar". Caso a resposta fosse afirmativa, ele a mandaria para um colégio em que ela pudesse viver. Como um internato. Pelo menos ele tinha garantido que era melhor do que um. Last suspirou. Não sabia se ficar em um colégio interno seria melhor do que ficar naquele lugar.

Quando tudo estava arrumado, a loira se dirigiu ao escritório de Roger. Bateu três vezes antes de o ouvir dizendo que podia entrar. Last se pôs diante dele, parecendo um pouco incomodada com algo, mas Roger esperava por aquilo.

- Então, qual sua resposta, Last? – ele tinha as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

Ela hesitou.

- Eu… Quero sair daqui, Roger…

- Já imaginava que diria isso. – ele mexeu em alguns papéis até encontrar o que queria – Aqui está. Seu comprovante de matrícula e a lista de materiais. Também anotei seu novo endereço. Se quiser, posso pedir para alguém levá-la até lá.

Last pareceu surpresa.

- Como pode aceitar isso tão facilmente?!

- Last, você nunca gostou desse lugar. Assim com Mello. Vocês dois são tão parecidos…

A garota sentiu as bochechas corarem.

* * *

- Acertou a questão, muito bom. – Aki devolveu o caderno de Hiroshi – Você entende a matéria, então por que não mostra isso?

- Porque daí eu acabaria como você. – ele deu os ombros.

- Algum problema com a minha pessoa? – ela tinha um brilho frio no olhar.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer… É que… A pressão é muito grande, sabe? Ser bom na escola…

- Depende. – ela apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçou os dedos na altura do rosto – Agora termine as questões.

Hiroshi suspirou.

- Por que você tem que ser tão certinha? Você é o típico modelo de aluna perfeita. Isso é cansativo, não…? – o garoto debruçou sobre a mesa.

Aki não respondeu.

* * *

Last estava parada diante de uma grande construção em tons claros. O lugar não parecia muito convidativo na opinião dela, mas infelizmente era sua única opção. Fechando com mais força a mão em torno da alça da mala e olhando mais uma vez os papéis entregues por Roger, a loira entrou no prédio.

Andava pelos corredores com uma expressão perdida, olhando os números em todas as portas pelas quais passava. Entrou em um dos quartos quando encontrou a porta que tinha o número indicado por Roger. A partir daquele dia, aquele seria seu novo lar. Um dormitório em um colégio interno, o qual recebia os melhores estudantes do país.

* * *

O dia tinha chegado ao fim. O céu já tinha os mais diversos tons de vermelho e faixas de luz alaranjada entravam pelas vidraças da biblioteca. Aki arrumou suas coisas e esperou que Hiroshi terminasse a questão que estava fazendo. Quando o garoto lhe estendeu o caderno, ela deu apenas uma olhada rápida e devolveu.

- Só isso? Nada de correções ou exigências? – Hiroshi estranhou.

- Já está na hora de encerrarmos. Por mais que eu esteja encarregada de ajudá-lo, já que você supostamente não é um bom aluno, sei impor limites. Mesmo nos estudos. Vou relatar a situação a Kyori-sensei e depois veremos se precisa continuar com as aulas. – Aki se levantou e pôs a bolsa no ombro.

- Você vai me deixar…? Assim, à própria sorte…? – Hiroshi fez uma expressão de criança tristonha.

- Vou. – ela começou a se retirar.

Hiroshi suspirou.


	8. Reencontros

Aki abriu a porta do dormitório, se surpreendendo ao ver uma mala sobre a cama que antes ficava vazia. Estava acostumada a não dividir o quarto, sentindo-se incomodada por ter que fazê-lo tão de repente. Largou as coisas sobre a própria cama e foi para o banheiro.

* * *

Last estava na sala do diretor, acertando as coisas para sua nova vida. Precisava do horário, do material comprado por Roger e de uma cópia da chave do dormitório. Também queria um mapa da escola, que parecia ser bem grande.

- Senhorita Ryuu, estou certo? – o diretor tinha acabado de abrir um livro grosso, aparentemente com os registros dos alunos.

- Sim, senhor. – ela parecia incomodada com a forma como foi chamada – Será que… Poderia me chamar de forma menos formal…?

- Desculpe-me, senhorita Ryuu, mas aqui tratamos os alunos dessa forma. Com exceção de alguns professores.

A loira suspirou. Não estava acostumada a ser tratada de forma tão polida, muito menos pelo nome. Mas que escolhe tinha?

- Aqui está seu horário. O material está guardado no armário de seu dormitório. Aqui estão suas chaves. – ele estendeu as coisas para a garota.

Last agradeceu e se retirou.

* * *

Aki estava parada diante da janela, secando o cabelo com a toalha. Não ouviu quando alguém abriu a porta, se assustando ao ouvir uma voz com a qual já estava acostumada a chamando. Era Hiroshi, mas o que ele estava fazendo lá ainda era um mistério.

- Yagami-chaaaaaan! – ele parecia estranhamente feliz.

- O que você quer, moleque? – ela se virou para ele com um tom frio na voz.

- Você precisa ser sempre tão ácida? – ele fez bico.

- Diga de uma vez o que quer.

- Eu estava saindo para jantar com uns amigos e pensei que você poderia gostar de ir junto. – ele se apoiou no batente da porta.

Aki ia responder, mas uma terceira voz soou atrás do garoto.

- Sai da frente.

Aki franziu a sobrancelha. Era uma voz estranhamente familiar…

- Quem é você? – Hiroshi se virou para a fonte, curioso.

- Interessa? Estou nesse quarto e você está no caminho. Vaza. – era uma garota loira, baixinha demais para a idade.

- Ah, é minha nova colega de quarto… Deixe-a passar, Hiroshi. Aproveite e vá embora. – Aki gesticulou com a mão, dispensando o garoto.

- Então isso é um "não" ao meu convite, Yagami-chan? – ele pareceu decepcionado.

- É "Yagami-senpai" para você. – ela o fuzilava com o olhar.

O garoto fez uma cara emburrada e se retirou. Uma vez que a porta estivesse livre, a garota loira de antes entrou no quarto e se dirigiu a sua cama, começando a arrumar suas coisas. Não notou o olhar de Aki fixo em suas costas, com um ar de curiosidade inquieta.

* * *

Last se dirigiu ao banheiro após arrumar algumas roupas no armário e deixar o material escolar sobre a escrivaninha. Não tinha trocado uma só palavra com a garota que agora era sua companheira de quarto, muito menos parado para olhá-la. Não tinha o menor interesse em saber. Tudo que queria era poder ter uma boa noite de sono.

Aki estava deitada na cama, lendo o mesmo livro de antes. Tinha a impressão de que conhecia a loirinha de cabelos encaracolados de algum lugar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde. Queria perguntar, mas poderia ser desagradável. Se fosse para descobrir, então que fosse com o tempo.

Estava acabando a leitura quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Olhou de relance para a garota que saía com a toalha nos ombros e o cabelo escorrendo. Ela não parecia se importar, mas Aki não queria o chão molhado. Calmamente fechou o livro e se sentou na cama.

- Importa-se? Está molhando todo o chão. – Aki tinha as mãos apoiadas no colo.

Ryuu olhou para ela.

- Quanta frescura. – a loira revirou os olhos.

Aki estranhou. Conhecia aquele jeito de falar e a maneira desleixada de se vestir da garota. Lembrou-se de quando vivia na Wammy's, da única amiga que teve lá. Mas não podia ser a mesma pessoa. Não tinha como, Aki tinha certeza disso. Então por que sua mente insistia na idéia?

- Last? – Aki hesitou na hora de chamá-la.

A loira se virou, assustada por ser chamada daquela forma.

- Não pode ser… – os olhos de Aki estavam marejados de lágrimas – É você mesma…? – ela se levantou e foi até a loira.

- Para me conhecer… Você por acaso seria… Mochi? – a loira não conseguia acreditar.

- É você! Eu achei que nunca fôssemos nos ver de novo! – emocionada, Aki abraçou a amiga.

- Argh, por favor! Sem contato físico! Que droga! Você sabe que odeio abraços! – Ryuu tentava se soltar.

Aki não a soltou.

- Deixe de ser cabeça dura, Last! Não consegue ficar feliz? – ela tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- É bom ver você de novo, Mochi, mas não precisa exagerar, né…? – Ryuu parecia incomodada.

Aki riu.


	9. Descontrole

Meses passaram desde que Last havia aparecido na escola. Desde então, ela e Aki andavam sempre juntas e era perceptível a mudança no comportamento da mais velha. Geralmente fria com todos, exceto os professores (com quem ela agia da forma mais educada e desinteressada possível), na presença da amiga loira, Aki parecia ter um coração.

A morena contou à amiga sobre as aulas que estava supostamente dando a Hiroshi. Supostamente porque o garoto sabia a matéria que deveria ser ensinada por Aki. Last deu os ombros quando ficou sabendo da história.

- De repente ele sabia que a professora ia pedir a você e fez tudo isso de propósito.

- Está insinuando que ele _queria_ ficar na minha presença? O que foi, hein? De repente virou _expert_ nessa área? – Aki deu um sorriso debochado.

- Não estou insinuando nada. Eu realmente acho que ele tem algum interesse em você, mas nunca disse de que _tipo_. – Ryuu franziu a sobrancelha.

Aki riu alto.

Nessa hora, o garoto em questão apareceu na porta do quarto das duas, interrompendo a conversa.

- Ah, então você está aqui. – ele sorria de forma infantil.

A reação de Aki foi imediata.

- Quer o que? – a voz estava fria, nem parecia que a garota estava se divertindo segundos antes.

- Você nunca se atrasou para um dos nossos encontros, fiquei preocupado. – ele franziu a sobrancelha.

- Não são encontros, são aulas. E você não precisa mais delas. – Aki desviou o olhar para a janela.

Hiroshi interpretou isso como um convite para entrar no cômodo.

- Então por que não fazemos algo divertido, Yagami-chan? – ele se sentou ao lado da garota na cama e abraçou sua cintura por trás.

Aki sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva. Algo nele a deixava irritada.

- Com que direito você entra no quarto dos outros sem a menor permissão? – ela havia voltado o rosto para Hiroshi ao começar a falar e o fuzilava com o olhar.

Ryuu, que observava em silêncio até o momento, resolveu se manifestar.

- Sabe, até que vocês combinam.

Hiroshi pareceu ficar feliz com o comentário, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Aki antes de falar, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Combinamos, é? Eu também acho isso.

- Você pirou, Last. E você me enoja, Hiroshi. – Aki lançou um olhar de desprezo ao rapaz.

O que veio depois surpreendeu não só a loira, como a morena.

Hiroshi, já com o rosto extremamente próximo do de Aki, aproveitou para beijá-la. Simples assim. Ela já estava virada para ele mesmo, que mal havia? Foi isso que o garoto pensou antes de decidir o que faria. Aki tinha alguma coisa que o atraía, ele só não sabia dizer o que era ou o tipo de atração. Achou que aquele podia ser um bom jeito de descobrir.

Ryuu ficou com uma expressão desconcertada e os olhos de Aki se arregalaram por um breve instante. No seguinte, Hiroshi tipo sido empurrado com força para longe da morena e quase caído no chão. Calmamente, o rapaz se pôs em pé e olhou para a garota.

- O que… O que você _acha_ que está fazendo?! – Aki estava visivelmente alterada.

Ele sorriu com um ar desafiador.

- Vai me dizer que achou ruim.

Aki fez menção de se levantar para socá-lo, mas Ryuu estendeu o braço e a impediu.

- Não vale a pena, Mochi, você sabe.

- Dizem que "quem cala, consente". – Hiroshi tinha um ar superior.

- Só um pouco, Last, me deixe socá-lo só um pouco. – Aki falava entre os dentes.

Ryuu suspirou.

- Hiroshi, estou certa? – a loira se voltou para o rapaz, que confirmou com um gesto de cabeça – Entenda uma coisa. Se você fizer qualquer coisa do gênero de novo, não espere viver muito depois.

O garoto franziu a sobrancelha.

- Estou falando sério. Aliás, isso tudo foi muito desagradável, então cai fora daqui, vai. – Ryuu fez um gesto com a mão, mandando-o embora.

Aki parecia estar tendo um ataque internamente, mas logo pôs tudo para fora, só esperou o rapaz sair do quarto.

- Como Kyori-sensei pode me pedir para passar minhas horas livres com aquele _ser_?! O que ela tinha na cabeça ao fazer isso?! Ele é simplesmente impossível! Agora eu sei porque os outros fracassaram! Nem Einstein poderia pôr algo descente naquela cabeça! Uma ameba tem mais cérebro do que aquele ser desprezível! E como ele ousou fazer uma coisa dessas?!

- Acalme-se, Mochi, ou logo os outros alunos virão ver o que está acontecendo. – Last suspirou. Não se lembrava da última vez que tinha visto a amiga tão alterada.

- Como você espera que eu me acalme?! Aliás, que tipo de comentário foi o seu?! "Vocês combinam"?! Você _acha mesmo_ que eu posso "combinar" com um ser tão descerebrado quanto…! Quanto _ele_?! – a indignação de Aki ficava maior a cada segundo.

- Tudo bem, já entendi. Você acha que meu comentário o levou a fazer o que fez.

- É lógico que ajudou de alguma forma!

- Relaxa, ok? Você não precisa manter sua imagem ou algo assim? Então respira fundo e vai lavar o rosto. – Ryuu baixou o olhar para os pulsos cerrados de Aki e achou ter visto um filete de sangue – As mãos também, só por precaução.

Aki lançou um último olhar furtivo para a loira e se enfiou no banheiro, batendo a porta.

* * *

_N/A: vim escrever algo super inútil aqui, já que ninguém lê mesmo. É que eu queria fazer uma notinha para meus fãs e leitores queridos (WTH?). Bom, é mais para falar que me empolguei e já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo. Espero que estejam gostando e que não estejam muito desapontados por nenhum _shinigami_ ter apareciso ainda. Eles já vão aparecer,então paciência, ok? :) Beijinhos._


	10. Decisão Final

Kyori-sensei estava na sala dos professores, olhando pela janela a chuva que caía. Esperava pelo relatório de Aki sobre as aulas que estava dando a Hiroshi. A garota disse que estaria na sala dos professores em pouco tempo e, como sempre, ela apareceu pontualmente.

- Desculpe o atraso, Kyori-sensei. – Aki abaixou a cabeça de forma relativamente humilde.

- Que atraso, senhorita Yagami? Deixe de ser tão rígida consigo mesma e venha até aqui. – a professora sorriu.

A garota levantou o rosto e foi até a professora.

- A questão, Kyori-sensei, não é se Hiroshi é ou não um bom aluno. Eu pude constatar, nas aulas que tive que lhe dar, que ele tem perfeito conhecimento sobre sua matéria, ao menos o suficiente para estar entre os dez melhores. – Aki olhava alguns papéis que trazia nas mãos, como se procurasse algo.

- E ele tem notas muito baixas por qual razão, então? – a professora parecia não entender.

- Por pura preguiça. – quando achou o que queria, Aki separou algumas folhas e as estendeu para a professora – Tomei a liberdade de tirar algumas cópias de algumas questões que pedi para ele fazer. A senhora pode constatar que estou dizendo a verdade.

- Confio nas suas palavras, mas se insiste, olharei. - Kyori-sensei pegou os papéis e deu uma breve olhada – Certamente, está tudo correto. Com exceção de um ou outro pequeno detalhe.

- Justamente por isso, Kyori-sensei, venho lhe pedir para que me permita cancelar as outras aulas. Não há necessidade em realizá-las.

- Sinta-se à vontade, Yagami, mas avise ao Hiroshi sobre isso. E também peça para ele vir falar comigo o mais rápido possível.

- Sim, Kyori-sensei. – Aki fez uma reverência e saiu.

Minutos depois, Hiroshi estava na sala dos professores.

- Pediu para me chamarem, Kyori-sensei? – o rapaz tinha uma expressão infantil e inocente.

- Sim, Hiroshi. Acabei de falar com a senhorita Yagami e ela me mostrou alguns de seus exercícios.

O garoto engoliu em seco e se aproximou.

- E o que a senhora acha, Kyori-sensei…?

- Acho que devo tomar uma medida drástica. Ou você começa a mostrar do que é capaz, ou não terei a menor compaixão e corrigirei sua prova e seus exercícios, quando entregues, com uma rigidez além da que pode imaginar. – a professora estava séria.

- Mas, Kyori-sensei, veja bem. Não acha que se eu tivesse capacidade para ir bem na sua matéria, eu tiraria notas melhores…? – Hiroshi tentava em vão melhorar a situação em que se encontrava.

A professora pegou algumas folhas em sua mesa e as entregou ao garoto.

- Essa letra é sua, Hiroshi? – ele apenas concordou com a cabeça após ver do que se tratava – Então creio que não há razão para o senhor tirar notas tão vergonhosas em minha matéria.

- Sim, senhora. – o garoto parecia constrangido.

- Pode ir agora. – ela o dispensou com um gesto simples de mão.

- Sim, senhora. – ele se retirou o mais rapidamente possível.

* * *

Aki se encontrava no jardim da escola, lendo um livro à sombra de uma das maiores árvores do campus. Não ouviu os passos apressados que se aproximavam dela, tomando consciência de que não estava mais sozinha apenas quando a pessoa parou ao seu lado e socou com raiva o tronco em que ela apoiava. Calmamente, ela marcou a página com seu marcador preferido e fechou o livro, desviando o olhar para o recém-chegado.

- Pois não, Hiroshi? – a voz dela estava estranhamente calma.

- Por que fez isso? – já a dele tinha um tom irritado bastante óbvio.

- Sinto dizer que terá de ser mais específico.

- Por que deu aquelas cópias dos meus exercícios a Kyori-sensei? – ele estava visivelmente se controlando para não elevar a voz.

Aki fitou os olhos semicerrados do rapaz, inspirando profundamente antes de responder.

- Pelo simples fato de elas serem provas de sua capacidade mental, lógico. Não acuse se não tiver provas. É uma regra básica. – ela parecia levemente surpresa pelo fato de ele não ter chegado a essa conclusão sozinho.

- Quer tanto assim que eu me torne um robozinho como você? Que sabe tudo sobre tudo? Precisa tanto assim arruinar minha vida por causa de um simples _beijo_? – ele já estava falando entre os dentes.

- Ora, o que o levou a concluir que esta é a causa? Apenas fiz isso pelo desejo de aproveitar meu tempo da forma que melhor me convir. Logicamente, ensinar algo a alguém que já o conhece não se encaixa no quadro. O incidente nada tem a ver com tudo isso.

Ele sorriu de canto, agora demonstrando uma mistura de sentimentos. Satisfação, raiva, diversão, irritação.

- Isso quer dizer que não se incomodou com o que aconteceu?

Aki franziu a sobrancelha por um breve momento, mas logo voltou à expressão calma de antes.

- Não, Hiroshi. Isso quer dizer que não me deixo levar pelo sentimento momentâneo a ponto de prejudicar os outros. Eu já queria há algum tempo falar com Kyori-sensei sobre sua capacidade em relação à matéria dela.

Hiroshi bufou e se afastou. Poucos segundos depois, Aki percebeu que alguma coisa havia caído atrás do rapaz. Pegou seu livro e foi ver o que era, dando de cara com um caderno fino e preto, com letras brancas na capa indicando o que era.


	11. Pequenas surpresas

_**No capítulo anterior…**_

"_Hiroshi bufou e se afastou. Poucos segundos depois, Aki percebeu que alguma coisa havia caído atrás do rapaz. Pegou seu livro e foi ver o que era, dando de cara com um caderno fino e preto, com letras brancas na capa indicando o que era."_

* * *

Aki tinha o caderno preto em mãos, olhando-o com curiosidade apesar de não abri-lo. Quando estivesse em seu quarto, sem algo importante para fazer, daria uma olhada descente no objeto, mas não naquele momento. As aulas da tarde estavam para começar e ela havia prometido a Ryuu que a veria nos treinos de karatê.

A morena caminhou calmamente, com o caderno preto escondido no meio do livro, até o dojo usado pelo clube de karatê. Não demorou muito até Aki avistar um grupo histérico de garotas que viam o treino do clube freqüentemente, indo se juntar a elas.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a pergunta de Aki pareceu atrair a atenção das alunas.

- Ah, Yagami-senpai! – uma garota de cabelos ruivos olhava para Aki como se estivesse encantada em vê-la – Tem um aluno novo no clube de karatê…!

- E o nome dele é…? – Aki estranhou. _"Por favor que não seja quem eu acho que é…"_

- Olhem! Apareceu outro! – uma outra garota chamou a atenção das duas, apontando freneticamente para o dojo.

Aki se infiltrou no grupo e foi para frente, podendo ver o dojo sem qualquer dificuldade. Um dos alunos novos era, como ela suspeitou, Hiroshi. A raiva do momento devia tê-lo levado àquilo. Aki suspirou. Ele seria massacrado e ela apenas acharia graça. Muita graça, diga-se de passagem.

O outro era, estranhamente, Ryuu. Não era bem um garoto, mas muitos não conseguiam ver isso. Talvez essa fosse a razão para que a loira fosse tão facilmente aceita no clube. Aki franziu a sobrancelha, mas não comentou nada. Apenas ficou onde estava, assistindo aos treinos do clube. Sorriu por dentro ao ver Ryuu dar uma surra, ao maior estilo karatê possível, em Hiroshi.

* * *

Já final da tarde, o céu estava tingido dos mais diferentes tons de laranja. Aki estava em seu quarto, deitada sobre sua cama, enquanto Ryuu se encontrava no banheiro tomando banho. A loira era sempre a segunda a fazê-lo, já que demorava a dar um jeito em seu cabelo enrolado. Não que aquilo incomodasse alguma das duas.

A morena olhava distraída o caderno negro que achara mais cedo naquele dia, quando alguém bateu três vezes na porta do quarto. Sem muita vontade, Aki levantou-se e escondeu o caderno sob o travesseiro, indo receber o visitante em seguida. Não se encontrava em trajes impróprios para conversar com alguém na porta do quarto, então achou que não teria problemas.

Não que tenha sido exatamente isso que ela imaginou que aconteceria ao abrir a porta. Na realidade, passou longe de ter problemas. Sentiu-se mais surpresa do que gostaria ao ver qual era a razão das batidas na porta. No chão, perfeitamente embrulhado, estava um pequeno pacote prateado com um bilhete preso.

Aki o pegou com certa curiosidade e fechou a porta. Não havia ninguém no corredor para lhe dar explicações, então ela teria de encontrá-las. Voltou para a própria cama, sentando-se com o pacote em mãos. Nesse mesmo momento, Ryuu saiu do banheiro, vendo o pacote prateado segurado por Aki.

- De quem recebeu isso? – a loirinha franziu o cenho. Não era normal Aki receber alguma coisa e ambas sabiam o quanto aquela era uma situação estranha.

- Não sei. Acabaram de deixar na porta. Quer abrir? – Aki estendeu o pacote a Ryuu, aparentemente sem interesse no presente.

- Eu não. Se for uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto para você, então que atinja a pessoa certa. – Ryuu falou com um tom zombeteiro na voz.

Aki soltou uma breve risada, abrindo o pacote em seguida.

- Acho que a única brincadeirinha de mau gosto é o fato de eu me sentir ofendida por me mandarem um monte de açúcar em forma de barra. – a morena estendeu a caixinha que vinha para a loira, expondo o doce mais calórico que ela conhecia. Infelizmente, era um de seus doces favoritos.

- Alguém por aqui conhece você muito bem. – Ryuu se sentou na cama – E o que diz no bilhete? – ao terminar a pergunta, a loira pegou o papelzinho e o leu – "Desculpe". Reconhece esse garrancho? – ela o estendeu de volta a Aki ao acabar de ler.

A morena pegou o bilhete e deu uma breve olhada, rindo de leve em seguida.

- Como ele descobriu isso? – Aki parecia estranhar, mas não demonstrava estar incomodada – Você andou espalhando minha ficha por aí, Last?

- Eu não fiz nada. Aliás, nem sei quem é o autor disso tudo. – Ryuu deitou em sua cama enquanto falava, mas manteve os olhos na amiga.

- Hiroshi.

Os orbes azuis da loira se arregalaram, o que pareceu divertir a outra.

- Quem diria, não é? – e então ela deixou o pequeno presente sobre a cômoda e tornou a se deitar. Provavelmente as duas conversariam mais do que o normal naquela noite até finalmente pegarem no sono.


	12. Pedidos

A Wammy's House estava agitada naquele dia. Por alguma razão, em uma pequena folga, Pandora decidira visitar o lugar. Como era estranhamente querida por muitos quando ainda estava lá, os órfãos sentiam certa ansiedade em revê-la. Nem todos, mas era apenas um detalhe.

Quando a garota chegou, Roger estava na porta a sua espera. Não era algo muito normal, mas a garota preferiu deixar quieto. Não ganharia nada questionando a conduta de Roger e para Pandora, atitudes desnecessárias eram mais nocivas do que podiam aparentar. Fazer apenas aquilo que se mostra necessário, era assim que ela sempre agia e continuaria agindo.

Entraram no orfanato no mais profundo silêncio e foram direto ao escritório de Roger. Aquele era o real objetivo da garota e Roger provavelmente concluíra isso após o telefonema anunciando a visita. Não era todo dia que uma criança que já havia saído de lá e tinha a honra de trabalhar com o maior detetive do mundo decidia visitar o lugar onde crescera.

- Então, Pandora – Roger começou assim que entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si –, o que a traz aqui?

Ele estava sentado em sua cadeira e tinha os cotovelos apoiados em sua mesa, com o olhar fixo na jovem.

- Eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, Roger. – ela tinha um ar sério.

- Não vejo problema nenhum nisso, mas você sabe que, dependendo do que me pedir, eu não poderei dar permissão.

- Tenho plena consciência disso e creio que aceitará meu pedido.

- Nesse caso, pode pedir. – Roger se ajeitou em sua cadeira, apoiando as costas no encosto e os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira.

- Gostaria que me nomeasse oficialmente como substituta de Near e que me permita abandonar os estudos caso eles comecem a atrapalhar as investigações sobre qualquer caso em que eu acabe envolvida. – o ar sério da garota pareceu suavizar minimamente enquanto ela falava.

Roger respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Faz sentido… Eu pedi a você que acompanhasse Near para se acostumar com o cargo de detetive por ser a pessoa mais capacitada para tal. No entanto, nunca disse que você era a única que poderia substituí-lo e isso deve incomodar. Em relação aos estudos, no caso de Near precisar de você além do tempo que já dispõe, não vejo qualquer problema em trancar o colégio ou a faculdade, que você cursará em pouco tempo. Sendo assim, eu aceito seus pedidos. Avisarei Near, não se preocupe.

Pandora agradeceu e saiu. Uma vez que já tinha resolvido o que precisava, decidiu dar uma passeada pelo lugar. Já tinha alguns anos desde que saíra do orfanato e queria saber o quanto o lugar havia mudado. Respirar um pouco de ar fresco também não faria mal nenhum.

* * *

Hiroshi estava revirando seu quarto atrás de alguma coisa que parecia impossível de ser encontrada. A julgar pelo desespero com que ele procurava, o objeto era algo realmente importante. Mais da metade do quarto do rapaz já havia sido virada de cabeça para baixo quando alguém bateu na porta.

- O que foi? – ele não tinha um tom amigável ao receber o visitante, mas pareceu se arrepender do tom ao ver quem era.

Não foi um fato deixado de lado pela pessoa que havia batido na porta, como Hiroshi pode constatar pelo sorriso de canto com um ar estranho que havia se desenhado no rosto do visitante. O que mais surpreendeu o garoto, no entanto, foi o que a pessoa trazia na mão.

- Onde… Onde achou isso…? – ele engoliu em seco.

- Ora, ora… Então eu acertei em cheio ao concluir que o garrancho nessas páginas era seu. – a visita pareceu satisfeita com algo e logo entrou no quarto – Sorte não ter um colega dormindo sob o mesmo teto, não é? Assim pode fazer toda essa bagunça despreocupadamente.

- O que veio fazer aqui? – ele tinha um tom sério e ao mesmo tempo confuso.

- Devolver isto aqui ao proprietário, lógico. O que mais eu teria a fazer nesse lugar? – a pessoa estendeu o que tinha em mãos para Hiroshi. Era um caderno preto e fino, com dizeres brancos na capa.

O rapaz tratou de pegar o caderno rapidamente e foi até o outro lado do quarto em passos largos. Vários pensamentos se passavam em sua mente naquele momento e ele talvez não fosse muito capaz de formular algo que fizesse sentido se a visita começasse a conversar com ele. Quanto antes estivesse sozinho novamente, melhor seria.

- Agora que já terminou o que veio fazer aqui, pode ir embora. – Hiroshi não se virou para o visitante ao falar.

- Parece nervoso. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por acaso… Minha presença o incomoda tanto assim desde que você passou dos limites? – a satisfação estava óbvia na voz do visitante.

- Não aconteceu nada. – Hiroshi se voltou para a outra pessoa, vendo seu sorriso de satisfação – O que mais você quer comigo? Não foi suficiente criar problemas para mim com a Kyori-sensei?

- Como você é tolo. – uma risada fraca escapou depois da frase, mas isso não parecia um incômodo – Fiz aquilo apenas para me livrar daquelas aulinhas sem utilidade alguma. O que eu quero vindo até aqui é simples. Você vai me dizer o que é esse caderninho preto aí.

- E por que eu deveria fazer isso, Yagami-senpai? – Hiroshi ficou sério.

- Porque, Hiroshi, se você não fizer, eu vou descobrir sozinha. E dependendo do que for, isso pode ser ruim para você, não é?

O garoto não respondeu.


	13. Esclarecendo

Hiroshi estava sentado em sua cama, enquanto Aki estava na outra. Apesar de ter sido ela quem o procurara, ainda queria ficar o mais longe que pudesse do rapaz. Hiroshi estava visivelmente nervoso, folheando o caderno de um jeito inquieto. Não sabia como falar o que Aki queria saber de forma que parecesse normal. Ou pelo menos, natural.

- Isso aqui é… Bom, você já deve ter visto o nome na capa, não é…? – ele desviou o olhar para Aki ao começar a falar.

- Sim. Traduzindo do inglês, o nome disso é _"Caderno da Morte"_. Que brinquedinho mais macabro esse que você foi arranjar, hein? – Aki parecia estar se divertindo.

- É…

Hiroshi ia continuar a falar, quando uma voz masculina soou do corredor. Logo o dono apareceu na porta. Era um dos amigos de Hiroshi e provavelmente o chamaria para jogar alguma coisa ou sair para algum lugar. Outros dois garotos apareceram pouco depois do primeiro e os três fizeram a mesma expressão surpresa com um sorriso murcho no rosto ao ver a expressão séria de Aki.

- Ah… Você tem companhia já… Foi mal aí, Hiroshi! – dito isso, o primeiro garoto deu um breve aceno com a mão e saiu. Os outros dois ainda olhavam incrédulos para o "casal".

- Pô, Hiroshi… Que mancada… Nem apresentou para gente e já ta nesse clima todo com ela… – um dos garotos que ainda estava na porta parecia sem graça, mas ainda tentava tirar uma com a cara de Hiroshi.

- Que desgastante. – a voz de Aki saía fria e atraiu os três olhares – Eu ganharia muito mais ficando em meu quarto. – ao terminar de falar, a garota se levantou e saiu, lançando um olhar cortante aos dois garotos parados na porta.

- Ela é medonha… Como você consegue ficar com alguém assim, Hiroshi…? – o mesmo garoto que falara antes tinha feito a pergunta.

Hiroshi não respondeu. Apenas se levantou rapidamente da cama e, segurando o caderno com força na mão, foi atrás de Aki. Ele sentia que alguma coisa não estava certa e iria descobrir o que era, não importando como. Quando alcançou a garota, ela já estava entrando em seu quarto.

- Yagami-senpai, espere…! – ele estava um pouco ofegante, o que fez Aki franzir as sobrancelhas.

- Você não correu a maratona, não precisa respirar desse jeito. E diga logo o que quer comigo. – ela entrava no quarto ao falar.

Hiroshi achou melhor ficar na porta.

- Temos que terminar a conversa… Não é…? – ele pareceu hesitante ao falar.

Aki riu.

- Tudo o que você quer é continuar na minha presença. – ela tinha um tom desafiador – Ou estou enganada?

- N-não… Não é isso…! – Hiroshi tentou falar com firmeza, mas não estava muito em condições de fazê-lo. Por alguma razão, a presença de Aki era gratificante para ele – É só que… Você se deu ao trabalho de ir até meu quarto para devolver o caderno, então acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer em troca…

Aki revirou os olhos.

- Se quer tanto assim terminar de contar o que é isso aí, me procure amanhã no horário em que eu lhe dava aulas.

Hiroshi se surpreendeu com a resposta.

- Sim, Yagami-senpai…! – e então ele se retirou, parecendo estranhamente alegre.

Ryuu chegou quando Hiroshi estava saindo, mas não a tempo de ouvir alguma coisa da conversa. Quando viu o rapaz quase saltitante no corredor, franziu o cenho e se apressou em saber o que estava se passando.

- Eu saio por dez minutos e vocês se resolvem? – a loirinha tinha um ar zombeteiro.

- Não nos resolvemos. E também não sei porque ele ficou tão alegre de repente. Eu não disse nada que poderia causar esse efeito. – Aki agora estava deitada na cama, folheando um livro qualquer.

- Você já deve ter percebido, mas… Ele gosta de você, Mochi. – Ryuu ainda a chamava assim, mas tomava cuidado para não fazer isso na presença de outras pessoas. Seria estranho e Aki se sentiria desconfortável, como já tinha dito.

- Gosta, é…? – Aki não parecia prestar muita atenção na conversa.

Ryuu revirou os olhos.

* * *

Hiroshi estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama estático. Tinha o caderno aberto cobrindo seu rosto e sua respiração um tanto pesada fazia barulho ao alcançar as folhas. Então alguma coisa apareceu silenciosamente no cômodo. O rapaz não a notou de imediato, mas o barulho de alguém sentando na cama o fez se sentar, assustado.

Quando seus olhos focaram um ser estranho e grotesco, Hiroshi sentiu o coração parar por uns poucos segundos. Não tinha ideia do que ou quem era na outra cama de seu quarto, mas também não sabia se estava disposto a descobrir.

- Ora, ora… Então veio parar com um humano vivo mesmo… E eu achando que tinha errado dessa vez.

Hiroshi ficou encarando o ser na outra cama, sem acreditar que ele podia falar.

- O que foi? Ah, é. Eu não me apresentei… Ryuuku, prazer.

- O que é… Você? – Hiroshi não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

- Eu? Um _shinigami_, oras. E esse aí é meu caderno. – Ryuuku apontou para o caderno agora caído sobre o colo de Hiroshi.

- _Shinigami_… Então… Isso é mesmo um caderno assassino. – o garoto parecia surpreso ainda, mas algo nele mostrava que estava achando a situação engraçada.

- E você duvidava? – foi a vez de Ryuuku parecer surpreso – Ah, entendi… Você não testou, não é?

- E quem testaria uma coisa dessas?! – Hiroshi estava incrédulo.

- O último proprietário testou… E foi a melhor pessoa que eu já acompanhei. – Ryuuku riu – Matou meu tédio por um longo tempo…

- Então é por isso que você está aqui? Por que estava entediado? – o rapaz não conseguia acreditar e conforme a conversa fluía, menos ele acreditava.

- É claro. Deuses da Morte também se entediam, sabia? – Ryuuku pareceu ofendido.

- Ta…

- Tudo bem, eu vou te dizer uma coisinha que talvez te interesse. Todos que tocarem nesse caderno podem me ver. Se mais alguém já tocou nele, basta que ela me veja e você saberá que tudo isso está mesmo acontecendo. – Ryuuku não parecia muito animado agora.

"_Com o Raito foi bem mais legal…"_

- Todos que tocarem, hm…? – Hiroshi pareceu gostar de saber.


	14. Tomando conhecimento

Na hora combinada, Hiroshi apareceu na biblioteca. Ele sabia que Aki estaria lá, como ora das outras vezes. A garota passava um tempo realmente grande naquele lugar. Ryuuku, como devia fazer, acompanhava Hiroshi por todos os lados. Ninguém o via, o que reconfortava o rapaz. Mas e se Aki também não o visse? Aí só significaria uma coisa: ele estava delirando.

Quando ele se aproximou da mesa em que a garota estava, tudo que fez foi se sentar em uma cadeira livre. O barulho fez com que os olhos esmeralda de Aki se levantassem das páginas do livro que ela lia e o focassem. Por um breve momento, nada aconteceu, o que deixou Hiroshi um tanto decepcionado. Então Aki pareceu notar Ryuuku.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Pouco, mas arregalaram. Seu lábio inferior tremeu de leve e sua mão se fechou com mais força em torno do livro. Hiroshi sorriu de canto. Ela conseguia enxergar Ryuuku, sinal de que não era uma ilusão, um delírio. Quando a garota tornou a fitar Hiroshi, ele começou a falar.

- Ele é o dono real do caderno. – Hiroshi estendeu o _Death Note_ para Aki, como se quisesse que ela o folheasse.

- Isso é impossível. Que tipo de coisa é _essa_, Hiroshi? Se for uma de suas brincadeirinhas infantis, já aviso que não tem a menor graça. – ela tinha um tom sério e fuzilava o rapaz com o olhar.

- Como ela é cruel. – o comentário veio de Ryuuku e sua voz pareceu incomodar Aki.

- Eu sei… – Hiroshi suspirou – Mas você acostuma. Não é, Yagami-chan? – o rapaz sorriu.

- Hm? – o nome pareceu ter atraído a atenção de Ryuuku – Você disse… "Yagami"? – _"Kkkk… Parece que eu tenho muita sorte mesmo…"_

- Foi. – Hiroshi não entendeu a razão da pergunta nem da repentina animação do shinigami.

"_Kkkkkk… Muita sorte, mesmo…!"_

Ryuuku não disse nada, apenas continuou fitando a garota, que parecia incomodada com sua presença. Se fosse como o tio, Ryuuku teria muitos dias divertidos pela frente.

- Aqui não é um bom lugar, melhor irmos para meu quarto. – Hiroshi se levantou, colocando o caderno sob o braço e começando a se afastar.

- Eu não vou para seu quarto, Hiroshi. Não quero nem saber dessa história. Se isso aí for real, eu não vou me envolver. – Aki continuava sentada.

- Mas você **já** se envolveu, Yagami-senpai. – ele tinha um ar de satisfação na voz e sorria de canto ao falar.

Aki não respondeu. Afinal, Hiroshi estava certo. Querendo ou não, ela já tinha se envolvido naquilo tudo.

* * *

Ryuu estava na quadra, jogando basquete com mais alguns alunos. Como não tinha muito que fazer e o tempo estava bom, ela decidira se exercitar um pouco. Estava cansada de passar seu tempo livre no quarto só porque os outros não gostavam muito dela. Querendo ou não, eles a aceitariam.

Quando viu Aki passando e acenando para ela, a loira se apressou em sair do jogo. Tinha algo errado com a amiga e ela podia perceber, mesmo à distância. Fosse o que fosse, ela ajudaria a resolver. Então correu até onde Aki se encontrava, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos ao alcançá-la. Precisava recuperar o fôlego.

- Você está um trapo, Ryuu-chan. – Aki parecia achar graça – E como foi o jogo?

- Foi bom. – uma vez que já respirava normalmente, Ryuu se pôs em pé – E o que aconteceu com você?

- Hm? Não aconteceu nada. Por que diz isso? – Aki se fez de desentendida.

- Não minta para mim. Eu te conheço bem demais para acreditar que não aconteceu nada. – Ryuu franziu uma sobrancelha e arqueou a outra.

Aki suspirou.

- Tem razão… É só que aqui não é um bom lugar para falarmos disso e… Você precisa de um banho.

Ryuu apenas concordou com a cabeça. Estava Sol e ela tinha suado bastante.

* * *

No quarto, Ryuu e Aki estavam sentadas lado a lado na cama da segunda, enquanto Hiroshi estava sentado na cama da loira. Ryuuku estava de costas para a janela, apoiado na escrivaninha, apenas o observando. Ryuu já tinha tomado banho e agora esperava por explicações. Respostas para perguntas como…

- O que raios _ele_ está fazendo aqui?!

- Essa é uma história complicada… Vê aquele caderno? – Aki apontou para o caderno preto nas mãos de Hiroshi. Ryuu concordou com a cabeça – É tudo por causa dele.

- E o que **é** esse caderno? – Ryuu não conseguia entender.

- Um caderno assassino. – Hiroshi respondeu com naturalidade.

Ryuu riu alto.

- Bom, antes de mais nada, acho que teremos de provar. – Hiroshi se levantou enquanto falava, tocando o braço de Ryuu com a ponta do caderno.

Imediatamente a loira viu uma sombra se esticando no chão do quarto, vinda de onde Ryuuku estava. Seus orbes azuis se arregalaram e ela não conseguia acreditar no que via.

- Que droga é essa?!

- Eu andei pensando… Near é o maior detetive do mundo… Essa é uma arma que não deixa vestígios… Se juntarmos os dois… – Aki montava uma linha de raciocínio que Ryuu parecia entender.

- … Derrubaremos Near. – a loira completou a frase.

- O que vocês têm contra o maior detetive do mundo? – Hiroshi parecia confuso.

- Se não fosse ele, Mello ainda estaria aqui e nós poderíamos conhecê-lo. – Aki respondeu de prontidão.

- Como conheceriam… Quem mesmo? – Hiroshi ficava cada vez mais confuso.

- Não importa. – Ryuu não se importava com a confusão do rapaz – Se tivermos um bom plano, isso pode realmente acontecer.

- E então… Near irá cair. – Aki sorriu satisfeita.

Ryuu sorriu do mesmo jeito.

"_Kkkkk… Isso será __**realmente**__ divertido…"_ Ryuuku alargou o sorriso que tinha no rosto.


	15. Ano seguinte

O ano estava chegando ao fim, o caderno ainda não tinha sido usado. Ryuuku estava mais entediado do que antes e perturbava Hiroshi por isso. Como o rapaz era o proprietário do caderno, o shinigami precisava estar com ele o tempo todo.

- Então… Quando pretendem testar o caderno? – Ryuuku perguntava a mesma coisa pela quinta vez no dia.

- Eu já disse, Ryuuku. Yagami-senpai não quer testá-lo ainda. O ano está chegando ao fim e temos que estudar para as provas. – Hiroshi estava sentado à escrivaninha, estudando alguma coisa que Ryuuku não entendia muito bem.

- Tsc. Eu vou ter que esperar mais quanto tempo?

- Umas duas semanas, eu acho… Ou talvez até o ano que vem… Quem sabe? Por que não joga um pouco de PlayStation? – Hiroshi apontou para o videogame no canto do quarto.

Os olhos de Ryuuku brilharam.

* * *

_**Dois meses depois…**_

- Eu detesto aquele albino infantil! – Aki estava visivelmente alterada e se irritava facilmente desde que voltara de sua viagem nas férias. Ela batia com força no travesseiro de sua cama.

- O que rolou exatamente quando foi visitar as raízes? – Ryuu estava vendo aquela mesma cena desde que a amiga voltara e ainda não sabia o motivo.

- Certo. Vou contar. Foi o seguinte…

* * *

_**Início do Flashback**_

_Aki estava parada na frente da Wammy's House, ponderando se devia ou não entrar. Então desviou o olhar para a janela da sala de Roger. Devia falar com ele primeiro e então ver onde ficaria naqueles dias que passaria no orfanato. Respirou fundo e entrou no prédio. A primeira coisa que fez foi ver Roger._

_- Mochi, há quanto tempo! – ele sorriu ao vê-la._

_- Olá, Roger. – a garota sorriu de volta. Sentia certa nostalgia de estar naquele lugar._

_- Bom, seu quarto antigo ainda está vago… Vai querer ocupá-lo durante sua estadia aqui?_

_Aki ia responder, mas alguém bateu na porta antes que ela pudesse._

_- Entre. – Roger parecia já esperar pela segunda visita._

_Near entrou no cômodo; seu jeito típico de andar inalterado pelo tempo. Ainda parecia uma criança, como no caso Kira. Aki só tinha visto fotos daquela época. Near se aproximou, cumprimentando Roger e depois a garota. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça em resposta._

_- Então, Roger. – ele começou a falar logo depois de receber o cumprimento da garota – Eu darei aulas a quem nesses dois meses?_

_- Na verdade, quero que você supervisione aqueles que têm o nome nessa lista. – Roger estendeu um papel ao albino._

_Near pegou a lista e deu uma olhada._

_- Aqui há algumas pessoas que já saíram do orfanato, não é…?_

_- Sim, mas elas estarão presentes nesses dois meses. Sendo você o maior detetive do mundo, imagino que possa dar uma ajuda. – Roger tinha os braços apoiados na mesa – Bom, Mochi… O que a trouxe aqui? – ele mudou o foco de atenção._

_Near saiu do cômodo ao constatar que a conversa com ele já tinha terminado._

_- Roger… Que nomes estão naquela lista…? – Aki hesitou, imaginando se estava envolvida._

_- Os nomes de alguns prodígios que temos ou… Tivemos e que eu acho que precisam de alguma orientação._

_- E o meu nome…?_

_- Está na lista. – Roger parecia indiferente._

_Aki não respondeu, apenas girou sobre os calcanhares e saiu. Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Ela seria orientada por Near. Ela seria orientada por __**Near**__. O ser que menos gostava no planeta. E serviria de orientador para ela._

_Os dias passaram sem que o albino fosse procurá-la. Isso durou quase um mês, o que tinha feito com que a garota esquecesse que uma hora Near a procuraria. Então, num dia fresco de verão, enquanto Aki estava no jardim olhando algumas crianças jogando bola, Near decidiu ver o que faria por ela. Olhou por cima do ombro da garota para o desenho que ela fazia, sem expressão nenhuma no rosto._

_- Você tem talento artístico… Não sabia. – a voz do albino fez com que Aki fechasse a mão com força em torno do lápis._

_- Claro que não. Se soubesse, significaria que já tivemos algum contato significativo. – a voz da garota estava ácida._

_- Isso seria ruim? – ele se sentou ao lado dela._

_- Seria. Porque é sua culpa o fato de Mello não estar aqui hoje no seu lugar. – Aki se controlava para não quebrar o lápis nem começar a gritar – Você já tem o que? Uns 20 e poucos anos? Talvez já esteja nos 30… E ainda age como uma criancinha… Isso é patético. Tomara que Pandora o substitua logo. – então ela se levantou, carregando suas coisas no colo, e começou a se afastar._

_Near suspirou e foi atrás dela._

_- Mochi, não é? – quando a alcançou, a jovem estava quase em seu quarto._

_- Sim, e daí? – ela ainda tinha o tom ácido._

_- Fiquei sabendo que você não é realmente órfã…_

_Aki cerrou os punhos com força, controlando-se para não fazer nenhuma besteira._

_- Como você sabe…? Não… No que isso diz respeito a você…? – ela parecia querer chorar._

_- Este é um orfanato… Apenas isso. – Near parecia indiferente._

_- Sim, isto é um orfanato. E eu não sou órfã… Acontece que eu cresci aqui, não é? Então ponto. Não se discute. – ao terminar de falar, ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta._

_Quando Near a procurou de novo, apenas uma semana havia se passado._

_- Mochi._

_- O que o melhor detetive do mundo quer comigo agora? – ela não parecia feliz em vê-lo._

_- Eu entrei em contato com umas pessoas e você pode ter… Creio que o melhor termo seja "estágio" com um deles. – o detetive não parecia abalado._

_- Ou seja, interromper os estudos e investir na minha carreira. – Mochi parecia ter amaciado com o comentário._

_- Basicamente. – foi tudo que o albino respondeu._

_Eles estavam no jardim do orfanato, afastados dos demais órfãos._

_- Hm… E por que fez isso? – Aki sentia-se curiosa, não podia negar._

_- Porque sei que você tem talento. E sobre nossa última conversa, eu falei com Roger e ele me explicou a situação. Ainda assim, você não deveria estar aqui._

_O comentário a irritou._

_- Você não devia bisbilhotar em vida alheia sem ser necessário! Se eu não contei, é porque não gosto do assunto! Quem é você então para se achar no direito de me investigar?! Não me importa se é ou não o maior detetive do mundo! Se eu não sou uma criminosa, deixe meu passado enterrado! – Aki gritava a todo pulmão e estava a ponto de chorar. Não gostava daquele assunto, independentemente de quem tocasse nele. Quando acabou o que tinha para falar, se retirou._

_Nos outros dias, Near não voltou a procurá-la._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

* * *

Ryuu suspirou. Alguma coisa não estava certa. Por que o interesse repentino de Near em Aki? E por que Roger achava que ela precisava de orientação? Só por que ela não mostrava interesse nenhum em ser uma artista profissional? Isso não era motivo… Tinha de haver algo mais. Talvez ele visse algo em Aki que ninguém mais via… Mas o que poderia ser?

- Ele sabe, entende? Que eu não tenho a cabeça muito boa. – Aki percebeu a expressão pensativa da amiga e sorriu de canto ao falar – Roger percebeu nos anos em que estive lá… Ele percebeu que eu posso ser impulsiva de um jeito… Prejudicial à sociedade.

- O que quer dizer com isso…? – Ryuu não entendia.

- Meu jeito frio é apenas para que eu tenha mais controle sobre o que faço…

Aki tinha o olhar distante.


	16. Obtendo Respostas

Ryuu ainda não entendia as palavras de Aki. Sobre controlar o que fazia. Aki era a pessoa mais controlada que a loira conhecia. Então de que raio ela estaria falando quando disse aquilo? Fosse o que fosse, Roger concluíra que mandá-la para trabalhar com algum artista profissional pudesse resolver, por isso pôs Near para orientá-la. Roger era a chave para chegar ao fundo da história.

Queria ligar para ele, mas não era uma boa ideia. Então a solução que achou foi matar umas aulas. Se fossem pôr o plano em ação, aquele de derrubar Near, talvez tivessem que abrir mão de algumas coisas, então quanto antes soubesse do que Aki estava falando, melhor seria. Quando Aki saiu do quarto para ir para a aula, Ryuu ficou. Tão logo estava sozinha, tirou uma maleta do armário com as coisas que precisaria e saiu.

* * *

Entrou na Wammy's sem muita cerimônia. Ir para a Inglaterra de repente era algo que as pessoas não esperavam de uma adolescente, mas Ryuu não ligava. Só queria falar com Roger o antes possível. Andava em passos largos até a sala de Roger, impaciente. A loira martelava em sua cabeça o que poderia estar por trás das palavras da amiga.

- Roger! – ela entrou sem permissão, sem ligar se ele estava ocupado ou não.

- Ah, Last. O que a traz aqui tão de repente? – ele parecia verdadeiramente surpreso.

- Eu preciso falar com você sobre a Mochi. E precisa ser já. – ela foi até ele.

- Tudo bem, o que foi? – Roger estava um pouco confuso, mas tentava não demonstrar.

- Mochi me disse esses dias algo como… "Eu não tenho a cabeça muito boa", "eu posso ser impulsiva de um jeito prejudicial à sociedade" e também… Que o jeito frio dela é apenas para que tenha mais controle sobre o que faz… O que isso significa?

- Isso significa… Que ela tem mais do tio do que da mãe. – Roger suspirou – Você sabe como Mello morreu? Ou por que Near é o substituto de L? – Ryuu negou com a cabeça, então Roger continuou – Porque o tio de Mochi criou um caso complicado… Ele foi quem chamaram de Kira.

Ryuu gelou. O _Caso Kira_ era o mais comentado na Wammy's, mesmo anos depois de já ter sido resolvido. Então Aki tinha parentesco com o assassino doentio que começara tudo? Mas… Se eles iam fazer Near cair, isso significava que… Ryuu não queria acreditar naquilo. Não era verdade. Não podia ser, podia? Ela sabia que sim. E a ideia viera inicialmente de Aki… Era o sangue de seu tio pulsando em suas veias.

- Kira… Aquele que conseguiu fazer até mesmo o presidente dos EUA se curvar diante de seu poder, aquele que assassinou milhares, senão milhões de pessoas, que envolveu inocentes… Ele era… Tio de Mochi? – Ryuu parecia assustada.

- Exatamente. E acredito que ela tenha puxado isso dele, apesar de sua mãe ser extremamente bondosa. O pai é um ex-policial japonês, então ele está acostumado com adrenalina, eu imagino. Talvez, juntando tudo isso, Mochi tenha se tornado essa pessoa complicada e impulsiva… – Roger suspirou.

- Mochi não é impulsiva…! E todos aqui são complicados! – Ryuu estava sendo teimosa. Não com Roger, mas com algo que martelava em sua cabeça incansavelmente. Que eles terminariam como o Kira anterior devido a uma ideia bastante idiota e… Complicada. Porque eram impulsivos.

- Last, entenda uma coisa. Não se pode lutar contra a própria natureza, mas se pode reduzir suas conseqüências. Ajude Mochi a fazê-lo. – Roger estava visivelmente preocupado.

Ryuu concordou com a cabeça e se retirou. Então era isso. A amiga sabia de seu tio, sabia que podia ser como ele e talvez tivesse medo disso. Mas ainda assim queria derrubar Near, queria se tornar o que seu tio fora ou tentara ser. Por causa de um impulso, de um desejo de uma mente complicada e caótica. E ela, a melhor amiga, concordara. Porque tinha o mesmo desejo.

* * *

Aki voltou ao quarto no intervalo, estranhando ao ver que Ryuu não estava lá. Não tinha visto a loira a manhã toda e esperava encontrá-la no quarto, mas estava errada. Sentindo-se um pouco derrotada, Aki decidiu voltar para a sala. A partir daí, não prestou atenção em mais nada, uma aula sequer, nenhuma palavra dos professores.

A manhã passou em branco. Aki só voltou a se concentrar quando Hiroshi apareceu seguido de Ryuuku, dizendo que já não suportava mais o shinigami. Precisavam fazer algo logo ou ele iria enlouquecer com Ryuuku no seu pé. Ele próprio já não agüentava. Ter o caderno era impressionantemente enlouquecedor.

* * *

Ryuu voltou ao colégio no fim da tarde, encontrando Aki e Hiroshi discutindo seriamente algo em seu quarto. Curiosa, e vendo que Ryuuku parecia ansioso, a loira resolveu se juntar a eles. Guardou a maleta de volta no armário e se sentou em sua cama, ao lado do rapaz. Tentou entender do que eles falavam, mas não conseguiu. Era por isso que não gostava de pegar as conversas começadas.

- Licencinha… De que raio vocês estão falando?

A presença de Ryuu pareceu ser finalmente notada.

- Ah, Ryuu! Onde esteve o dia todo?! – Aki tinha um tom curioso e repreendedor ao mesmo tempo.

- Na Wammy's. – ela deu os ombros.

- O que?! – Aki se exaltou, parecendo um pouco desesperada. A voz saía alta e ela tinha se levantado – Por que?! O que você foi fazer lá?! E o fez no lugar de assistir às aulas?!

- "O que", posso dizer "uma visita a Roger". "Por que", devo dizer que foi por conta do que me disse ontem. Eu fiquei preocupada. E "o que eu fui fazer lá" foi esclarecer alguns pontos. Sobre a última pergunta, eu preciso _mesmo_ responder?

Aki se sentou, sem conseguir acreditar direito.

- Sobre… Ontem… Sobre ontem…?! Por que não perguntou direto a mim…? – a garota piscava algumas vezes, como se processasse o que ouviu.

- Odeio interromper… Mas o que houve ontem? – Hiroshi estava confuso.

- Aki, o que você sabe sobre seu tio? – Ryuu simplesmente ignorou o garoto.

- Não muito, na verdade… Só que ele, assim como vovô, foi da polícia… – Aki também o ignorou – Nesse fim de semana, eu estava pensando em visitar meus pais. Acho que vou incluir essa pergunta no roteiro.

- Bom, deixando isso de lado… Sobre o que estavam falando na minha ausência? – Ryuu se ajeitou na cama.

- Sobre nosso plano de derrubar Near. Ryuuku está ansioso por diversão e Hiroshi está enlouquecendo com isso. – Aki não parecia ligar muito para o que dizia.

- Interessante… E o que decidiram até agora? – Ryuu desviou o olhar para o shinigami, depois para Hiroshi e então para Aki.

- Não muito. – a resposta veio do rapaz.


	17. Hora do Teste

- Bom… O ponto é que ainda somos colegiais. Não temos muita liberdade, especialmente estudando em um colégio interno. De duas, uma: ou nos localizariam muito facilmente, ou não teriam ideia de quem somos. – Aki começou a falar calmamente, apoiando os braços nas pernas.

- E nós preferimos acreditar na primeira, já que sempre devemos nos preparar para o pior. – Hiroshi completou.

- É verdade. – Ryuu deu os ombros – Mas será que aquele albino continua pensando tão rápido quanto antes? Ou será que a capacidade mental dele caiu com o tempo?

- Hei, hei. E quando vão começar a deixar as coisas divertidas? – Ryuuku parecia ansioso demais na opinião do trio.

- Alguém fica com ele, por favor… – Hiroshi parecia implorar pelo tom que usava.

- Mesmo que você deixe o caderno com outra pessoa, ainda será o proprietário. Então eu vou continuar seguindo você. É a regra. – Ryuuku parecia achar aquilo óbvio. Talvez fosse porque já tinha passado por isso antes.

- Tem regras então… E quais são elas? – a pergunta veio de Ryuu.

- Algumas estão na capa do caderno. – Hiroshi comentou, abrindo o _Death Note_ – Mas não devem ser as únicas. Estou errado? – ao perguntar, ele se virou para o shinigami.

- Não. Tem outras, sim, mas eu não conheço todas. Terão de testar para descobrir. – e então Ryuuku riu.

- Está fazendo de tudo para que a gente comece a agir, não é, senhor shinigami? – Aki tinha o tom sério.

- Hm? – Ryuuku parecia ter sido pego de surpresa.

- Não brinque comigo! – Aki parecia irritada com algo – Eu sei que foi culpa sua, ok?! Eu sei que foi tudo culpa sua! Se você não tivesse trazido esse maldito caderno para cá, ele ainda estaria vivo! – ela abraçou as próprias pernas.

- Aki… – Ryuu pareceu sentir pena dela por um momento. Odiava ver a única amiga que tinha naquele estado deplorável – Aki, não fique assim. Você não pode mudar o passado. E descontar sua raiva em um deus da morte não vai mudar o que aconteceu.

- Eu sei, ok?! Sei de tudo isso! Mas não dá para evitar! Não dá! – a garota continuava abraçada às pernas – Eu queria conhecê-lo! Queria ter visto seu potencial de perto! Ele talvez tenha sido uma das mentes mais brilhantes do país!

Hiroshi tinha uma expressão confusa.

- Por acaso é sobre o tio dela que estão falando?

- Sim, Hiroshi. Ele mesmo. Quer ficar quieto? – Ryuu não tinha um tom amigável, o que fez com que o rapaz e o shinigami se encolhessem por puro instinto.

- Ryuu… Eu… Eu odeio isso, sabe…? Ser fraca desse jeito… E às vezes eu penso… O que ganhamos derrubando Near…? O que nós _realmente_ ganhamos? Pandora logo deve substituí-lo, nós só temos de esperar. Mas não queremos, então vamos derrubá-lo. E depois disso? O que vai ser de nós? – Aki tinha um tom triste.

- Aki, pare com isso. Você não é fraca, ok? Eu sei que não. Deixe de se fazer de vítima! É normal sentir raiva de alguém e culpá-lo pela perda de algum ente da família. Não precisa ficar assim por causa disso. E nós vamos derrubar Near, eu tenho certeza! E depois disso? Depois disso, nós vamos ter nossas próprias vidas! Eu serei arquiteta, você será uma grande desenhista. E juntas seremos a maior dupla de escritoras que esse mundo já viu. Quem liga se Pandora vai substituir Near? Não o queremos fora do cargo que ele ocupa, nós queremos vingar Mello, não é? Porque ele merecia aquele cargo, mas Near não permitiu. Mello está morto por causa de Near. E daí que não conhecemos Mello? Só de ouvir as histórias sobre ele, já dá para saber quem ele foi. – Ryuu estava séria e encarava Aki.

- Tem razão. – Aki pareceu se recobrar com o discurso da loira – Tem toda a razão. Eu não devia estar me lamentando, mas trabalhando em meu próprio futuro. Nós temos um futuro grandioso nos esperando. Nós viemos de um orfanato para crianças especiais, afinal.

- Qual foi a do orfanato? Você não é órfã, Yagami-senpai. – Hiroshi sentia-se cada vez mais confuso.

Nesse momento, Aki pareceu notar algo.

- Você começou a me tratar com mais respeito, Hiroshi… Quando isso aconteceu?

O garoto se surpreendeu. Ela tinha razão. Mas quando tudo aquilo tinha começado?

- Não importa. – Ryuu logo interveio – Vamos ao plano. Essa é a parte importante de nossa reuniãozinha aqui, não?

Aki riu de canto.

- Tem razão.

* * *

Já era noite e o cheiro do jantar sendo preparado invadia os dormitórios. A barriga de Ryuu roncava e Aki achava graça das expressões da loira. Hiroshi estava trancado em seu quarto, com a televisão ligada no noticiário. Tinham decidido testar a veracidade do caderno naquela noite ou, no máximo, na seguinte. Não podia ser ninguém que tivesse qualquer relação com eles, nem anunciado recentemente. Um assassino anunciado semanas antes, por exemplo, era uma boa cobaia.

Hiroshi suspirou. O caderno aberto em seu colo continuava em branco.

- E então? – Ryuuku estava ficando mais impaciente do que nos outros dias.

- Eu não sei com quem testar, ok? Pare de pressionar… – Hiroshi já estava irritado com o shinigami.

- Por que não usa um desses caras que eles estão anunciando agora…? – o shinigami parecia confuso.

- Você prestou atenção no que Yagami-senpai disse? Tem que ser um mais… Antigo, pode-se dizer. – o rapaz franziu a sobrancelha. Sabia que se forçasse um pouco a memória, se lembraria do nome e do rosto de algum… Mas quem era bom suficiente para ser cobaia?

- E como você vai saber se ele morreu ou não…? – Ryuuku não entendia.

- Por ali. – Hiroshi apontou para o computador, cuja tela exibia um arquivo da polícia. Ele sabia como hackear um sistema extremamente bem e Aki ficou mais animada do que assustada com a notícia. Se um dos prisioneiros morresse, logo a informação seria postada no sistema da polícia.

Ryuuku olhava o computador com interesse. Só desviou o olhar ao ouvir Hiroshi se levantando da cama, vendo-o ir até a cômoda. Talvez ele já tivesse escrito o nome e o shinigami não tivesse reparado porque estava concentrado demais na máquina. Ao ver o rapaz rabiscando algo no caderno, no entanto, Ryuuku constatou que estava errado.

- E então? – o shinigami não se preocupou em esconder a curiosidade.

- Então o que? É só esperar. – Hiroshi parecia indiferente demais na opinião do deus da morte.


	18. Resultados

"_Que assim seja. Já cansei de você." _

* * *

Aki estava sentada sob a sombra de uma árvore no jardim da escola, desenhando algo em um caderno já gasto pelo tempo. Era um caderno que a garota usava desde pequena e estava sempre com ele, aonde quer que ela fosse. Aki estava tão distraída que não notou a aproximação de Ryuuku.

- Hei. – a voz do shinigami assustou Aki por um breve momento, mas a garota logo se recuperou.

- Diga, Ryuuku. – ela mantinha os olhos voltados para o papel enquanto falava – O que o traz aqui sem o Hiroshi?

- Ele me pediu para chamá-la. – o shinigami não parecia feliz com a tarefa.

- E para que? – Aki tinha um indiferente, mas sentia que algo não estava certo.

- Ele não disse. – Ryuuku começava a ficar impaciente e isso estava claro em sua voz.

Aki suspirou. A única coisa a se fazer então era mesmo ir até Hiroshi? Ela desviou o olhar para o shinigami, constatando que sim. Sem muita vontade, a garota arrumou suas coisas e se levantou. Calmamente foi para dentro do prédio da escola, sendo seguida pelo shinigami. O trio tinha começado a se mover, o que deixava Ryuuku mais ansioso do que o normal. Talvez por isso Hiroshi o tivesse feito sair e andar um pouco.

Quando Aki chegou ao quarto do rapaz, parou diante da porta fechada e nela bateu três vezes. Enquanto esperava, a garota começou a falar com o shinigami.

- Diga-me, Ruuku. Hiroshi já escreveu algo no caderno?

- Duas ou três vezes… Ele disse algo sobre "ter certeza sobre o funcionamento do caderno".

- Até que ele fez um bom trabalho… Não achei que ele fosse ter coragem suficiente para as… – antes que Aki pudesse terminar a frase, a porta foi aberta.

- Hm? Yagami-senpai apenas…? E a Ryuu-san? Achei que estariam juntas. – o garoto parecia um pouco confuso.

- Ela está no treino de karatê. – Aki falava como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Ah, sim. Ela continua se dedicando ao clube então. – o rapaz deu espaço para Aki passar.

A garota entrou no quarto sem cerimônia.

- Bagunçado como sempre. – ela tinha um tom de deboche.

Hiroshi não respondeu. Não por ter se irritado, mas porque ficara sem graça. Aki era extremamente organizada, enquanto ele era o completo oposto. Apesar disso, conseguiam se dar bem. Ele até entendia a razão, mas as garotas e o shinigami pareciam não saber direito. Também não ligavam muito.

- E por que me chamou, Hiroshi? – Aki se virou para o rapaz.

- Os testes deram certo. – ele ficou sério ao começar a falar – Qual será o próximo passo?

Aki sorriu de canto, satisfeita.

- Temos que ver se Near vai fazer algo a respeito. Senão nós vamos ter de provocá-lo mais.

Hiroshi ia responder, mas a risada de Ryuuku o fez ficar quieto por um instante, com uma expressão confusa. Quem se manifestou foi Aki, com um tom de voz que nem o rapaz nem o shinigami souberam definir.

- Algum problema, Ryuuku?

O deus da morte parou de rir e olhou para a garota, sem responder. Nem era preciso. Seu olhar delatava a empolgação que sentia. Aki sorriu de canto com um ar zombeteiro. Ryuuku pareceu não se incomodar, mas Hiroshi achou estranho.

- Yagami-senpai… Tudo bem…?

- Não se preocupe, Hiroshi… Mostre-me como você fez os testes. – enquanto falava, Aki se dirigia à cama do rapaz e tinha se sentado ao acabar de falar.

Hiroshi concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça e pegou o caderno, que estendeu para Aki. Logo ela folheava o Death Note, procurando pelas páginas usadas pelo rapaz. Quando encontrou o que queria parou para ler. Eram apenas três linhas, cada uma ocupada por um nome. Três assassinos assassinados. Pensar nisso fez Aki sorrir de canto.

- Diga, Ryuuku… – a voz dela saía calma ao falar – Você não sabe todas as regras, não é…?

Ryuuku estranhou a pergunta, mas confirmou a informação.

- Então temos que fazer mais testes… Não haverá melhor oportunidade do que o movimento de Near. Eu sei que aquele albino irá fazer algo a respeito… – Aki tinha um tom de voz estranho e Hiroshi podia jurar que tinha escutado uma risadinha ao final, embora não pudesse afirmar com tanta certeza quanto gostaria.

- E quando os faremos? – Hiroshi soou mais ansioso do que gostaria ao perguntar.

- Passado o final de semana, nós veremos isso. Vou visitar meus pais. – dito isso, Aki devolveu o caderno para o rapaz – Não me procure mesmo quando eu estiver de volta. Quando for hora de fazermos algo, eu virei falar com você. – e então a garota se retirou.

Hiroshi apenas ficou em silêncio, parecendo incomodado com a última frase da garota.

* * *

Ryuu estava no quarto já quando Aki chegou, o que causou certo estranhamento.

- Achei que estava no clube. – Aki franziu o cenho e foi se sentar na própria cama.

Ryuu, até então deitada na própria, também se sentou, fitando a amiga com um ar que a outra não soube definir.

- Fomos liberados mais cedo hoje… Muito alunos querem visitar os pais nesse fim de semana. Foi ver Hiroshi? – Aki concordou com a cabeça, então a loira continuou – Disse a ele para parar de procurá-la, também? – uma nova concordância – Isso é cruel, você sabe, não? O garoto realmente gosta de você…

Aki deu os ombros.

- Deixando isso de lado… Eu estava pensando hoje… Quer ir comigo? Meus pais devem gostar de conhecer você. – Aki sorriu de canto.

Ryuu suspirou.

- E quem vai ficar de olho no garoto? – ela sabia a resposta, mas achou melhor perguntar assim mesmo.

- Ele não ousaria me desobedecer. Até que é bom que ele seja o dono do caderno. – Aki desviou o olhar para a janela e se levantou ao continuar – Então, vai comigo?

Ryuu suspirou mais uma vez. Então fitou a amiga, sorrindo, e concordou com a cabeça. Logo as duas estavam arrumando as malas. Iriam viajar naquele final de semana, não para longe, mas também não para perto. Não sabiam como as coisas seriam, tinham de estar preparadas.


	19. Final de Semana

Aki terminou de ajeitar suas coisas no quarto na casa dos pais e foi ver como Ryuu estava se saindo no quarto de hóspedes. Para sua surpresa, estava tudo arrumado e guardado no devido lugar. A loirinha estava em pé próxima à janela, parecendo esperar por algo. Estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não reparou na aproximação de Aki.

- Aconteceu algo, Ryuu? – Aki entrou no cômodo ao perguntar, rindo do olhar arregalado que recebeu em resposta.

- Ah, é você, Aki. Não me assunte assim…! – Ryuu se sentou na cama antes de responder o que a amiga queria saber – Não, não aconteceu nada… E esse é justamente o problema. Pedi para Hiroshi me avisar de qualquer movimento da polícia, mas até agora…

Aki cortou a fala da amiga.

- Não precisamos que ele avise. Meu pai é policial. Ele trabalhou no caso que envolvia meu tio. – a garota estava séria ao responder.

A loira ficou em silêncio.

- Bom – a morena se dirigiu à porta –, vou ver se o jantar está pronto e venho te avisar. – e então saiu.

Ryuu ficou apenas com a sensação de desconforto, causada pela falta de senso que tivera pouco antes.

* * *

Hiroshi estava deitado em sua cama, aproveitando que naquele final de semana não tinham aula. Ryuuku estava olhando pela janela, como se pressentisse algo. Seu silêncio estranhamente profundo estava começando a preocupar o rapaz, que logo se levantou e foi até o shinigami.

- Ryuuku, por que você não está agitado como sempre?

- Acho que tem alguém te observando… E isso me incomoda, porque eu sinto como se estivessem ME observando junto.

- Ah, de repente o alvo é você mesmo. – Hiroshi deu os ombros, rindo da reação assustada do shinigami – Se só eu, Yagami-senpai e Ryuu-san podemos vê-lo, quem raio poderia estar observando logo VOCÊ, Ryuuku?

O shinigami não respondeu, o que fez Hiroshi dar os ombros mais uma vez e voltar para a cama. Então seu computador apitou, indicando que um e-mail tinha chegado. Sem pressa, o garoto se pôs sentado diante da máquina e foi conferir a mensagem. Era de Ryuu e pedia desculpa pelo pedido de atualização imediata caso a polícia se manifestasse. Ela também dizia que não seria mais necessário.

A resposta enviada à loira foi apenas uma pergunta. Por quê? Por que de repente ela não queria mais que ele prestasse aquele serviço tão… Simples? O outro e-mail chegou quase que de imediato. Hiroshi quase caiu da cadeira ao lê-lo. Saber que o pai de Aki fazia parte da polícia era um baque e tanto. Especialmente quando a garota estava caminhando por um tapete de sangue.

Ryuuku apenas riu.

- Cala a boca, shinigami idiota…! Você sabia, não sabia?

Ryuuku não respondeu, fazendo Hiroshi bufar. Então decidiu mandar uma resposta a Ryuu. Queria saber por que não ficara sabendo daquilo antes, de forma menos… Chocante. A garota não respondeu. A única conclusão a que o rapaz conseguiu chegar foi a de que, por qualquer razão, a amiga não estava mais diante do computador.

* * *

Aki e Ryuu estavam pondo a mesa do jantar imersas em um silêncio profundo, até que a loira decidiu quebra-lo. Respirou fundo e então começou a vomitar as palavras, sem saber direito o que dizer, muito menos parando para respirar. Aki parou o que fazia e olhou para a amiga, revirando os olhos em seguida.

- Deixa de besteira, Ryuu. Não tinha como você saber sem que eu contasse. Então não precisa pedir desculpa. – então a morena voltou a por a mesa.

A loira piscou algumas vezes, como se processasse o que escutara. Então sorriu e voltou a ajudar Aki com as tarefas. Os pais da garota estavam animados com a visita, então capricharam na refeição. A menor das meninas apenas agradecia mentalmente por isso. Sentia falta de comida caseira, especialmente pelo fato de ter passado toda sua vida no orfanato.

* * *

O jantar passou rápido, sem muita conversa. A noite passou de forma mais acelerada ainda e assim, os dias se foram. Logo as garotas estavam arrumando as malas de novo, dessa vez para voltarem à escola. Não sentiam qualquer vontade de voltar, mas tampouco queriam ficar lá. Então, quando Aki estava levando suas coisas para a sala, seu pai a chamou. Sem entender, a morena deixou a mala em um canto qualquer e foi para onde seu genitor a chamara.

- O que eu vou lhe dizer deve permanecer em segredo, ok? – Matsuda estava sério.

Aki confirmou com a cabeça.

- Lembra-se do caso de seu tio? Acho que ele está se repetindo.

- O que quer dizer com isso, papai? – Aki se controlava para não sorrir largamente.

- Alguns prisioneiros morreram de parada cardíaca quando não tinham nada que os levasse a isso, exatamente como foi para ele. Aki, tenha cuidado, por favor. Não se envolva com qualquer um… – Matsuda parecia ter um leve toque de desespero na voz.

A garota sorriu da forma mais inocente que conseguia naquele momento. Era o suficiente para acalmar o pai.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou. Tomarei todo o cuidado, papai.

Matsuda sorriu e então deu um beijo na testa da filha, indicando que a conversa acabava ali. E de forma satisfatória. Assim que Aki se virou de costas para o pai e saiu, um sorriso largo e sombrio se desenhou em seu rosto. Faltava pouco para Near começar a interferir. Só a ideia já a satisfazia.

* * *

_N/A: Quando eu consigo voltar a escrever, sai algo meio mixuruca como isso. Gomen!_


End file.
